1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile spreaders for spreading organic fertilizer type materials and, more specifically, to a type of spreader specifically adapted for spreading compost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compost has been defined as any organic material that has undergone a biodegradation process. For example, compost includes decomposed leaves, sewage, sludge which has been mixed with wood chips or other material to allow air to permeate the sludge and cow or barnyard manure which has been allowed to dry in the air or which has been pasturized by chemical treatment, windrowing, or the like. Cow manure, as available from home and garden stores or feed and grain stores, is especially preferred for use in the present invention. The material is dry and powdery in nature as obtained from commercial sources and can present problems with lumping or clogging of conventional fertilizer spreaders.
Compost is typically applied to home lawns, gardens and fields, golf courses, parks and playgrounds as a thin even top dressing. Both box type manure spreaders and side delivery manure spreaders have been used in the past. The box type spreader generally includes a square or rectangularly shaped box with a conveyor in the bottom thereof for moving material toward a discharge beater mounted at the rear of the box. This type of manure spreader is unsatisfactory for spreading compost because it produces a lumpy spread pattern and compost tends to clog the discharge region of the spreader. Side delivery systems generally include a V-shaped tank with an auger in the bottom thereof for moving material toward an expeller mounted on the side of the tank. This type manure spreader is less than satisfactory because it produces an uneven spread pattern and creates a dust problem due to the high speed of the expeller.
A need exists, therefore for a compost spreader which is simple in design and economical to manufacture which produces a more even spread pattern without creating undue dusting and which does not clog when distributing compost type material.
A need also exists for such a device which can be hand operated, which can be powered by a small gasoline engine, or which can be pulled behind a tractor or other conveyance device.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient device for spreading compost which can be used to fertilize or treat areas ranging from a homeowner""s lawn to a golf course, park, or agricultural application.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device which is simple in design and economical to manufacture and which can be adapted for a variety of propulsion mechanisms.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which provides an even spread pattern without creating dusting problems or clogging problems at the discharge region of the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which can handle various grades of compost without bridging, regardless of the nature of the material and the ambient weather conditions.
The mobile spreader of the invention is used for spreading compost materials which are typically dry, processed solids. The spreader includes a hopper for receiving material to be transported and distributed, the hopper having a front wall, a rear wall, opposing side walls and a bottom wall which walls together define an initially open interior. A ground engaging wheel assembly is provided for supporting the hopper for transport across the ground. A combination mixing and distribution element is rotatably mounted in the interior of the hopper for conveying material received in the hopper interior to an elongated outlet located in a discharge area of the hopper. A closure mechanism having a retractable slat or gate is positionable at variable angular positions for varying the discharge area of the hopper.
Preferably, the combination mixing and distribution element comprises a shaft having a longitudinal axis and having a plurality of discs located at spaced axial distances thereon, the discs being uniformly inclined at an angle in the range of 18-20xc2x0 relative to line drawn perpendicular the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The combination distribution and mixing element also has a plurality of tines located on the shaft. Each tine is located between a pair of discs. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the tines are also inclined at an angle in the range of 18-20xc2x0 relative to a line drawn perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft so that they lie in planes generally parallel to the planes of the discs.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.